Milton Berle once quipped, “If evolution really works, how come mothers only have two hands?” Mothers, and others who care for babies, often juggle a baby in one hand while handling a myriad of tasks with the other. For example, when changing a baby's diaper, the caregiver should always keep one hand on the baby to prevent falls from the changing table. The other hand is responsible for removing the soiled diaper, popping open the wipe dispenser, wrestling wipes (which do not always self-feed) from the dispenser, cleaning the baby's bottom, getting and arranging a new diaper under the baby and securing the new diaper to the baby.
In efforts to make the diapering process easier, fabric diaper stackers can be purchased or made, and hung on a wall near the changing table or on the changing table itself. However, these stackers tend to move with the diapers. In other words, when a user tries to pull a diaper from the stacker, the stacker follows—either clinging about the user's hand, clinging about the diaper or lifting off of the wall or changing table, sometimes resulting in diapers falling from the stacker and onto the floor. Even when stackers remain in place, the user still must separately obtain baby wipes in order to clean the baby.